So Long Ago(TMNT Crossover)
by BTRfan1372
Summary: Spyro's younger cousin, Crystal,keeps having strange dreams and even though she has asked the Chronicler for an explanation,she still doesn't have the right But when her guardian, Azura, sends her,her younger sister,and two other girls to New York ,things start to seem get a bit clearer;especially when they encounter four shadowy figures one night ..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Different Night, Same Dreams

Crystal's POV- Dream State- 6 years old

"Criselda, you have visitors, come out of your room." Ignitus said to me. "Coming!" I replied. I opened my door and went to the main chamber. "I'm sure she'll learn a lot from you." I heard Cyril say. "Yes, and I'm sure that my sons will learn about the magical world from her." A different voice replied. "Ignitus?" I called out. "Criselda, come over here please." he told me. I ran to Ignitus' side and hid behind his leg. "She's a bit shy when it comes to visitors; she doesn't get them often." Cyril explained. "It's all right; we don't have many visitors either, or even visit other people." The voice replied. I peeked from behind Ignitus' leg and saw a giant rat! I quickly hid behind Volteer's leg (since he was the farthest away from the rat). "Don't be frightened child, I'm won't hurt you." the rat said calmly. "Remember what I said Criselda," Ignitus' voice said in my head. I nodded my head and peeked from Volteer's leg, and saw into the Rat's eyes. They were calm and wise. I sighed and stepped out. "_This_ is Princess Criselda Clarion Hollow." Cyril announced. I flinched and blushed, I didn't like it when people said my full name and title; I was embarrassed by it. "And these are my sons: Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and my oldest Leonardo." The Rat explained while pointing to four shadows. I walked up a little bit and saw them more clearly. They were four child-sized turtles; they each had four different colored masks: orange, purple, red and blue. (I don't know why, but I started to blush when I saw the blue-masked turtle). "And I am Hamato Yoshi, or Master Splinter." the Rat introduced.

_ I made a little key for ya:_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Singing*

_Whispering_

**Yelling or YELLING**

_(_Random, sometimes important stuff)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Childhood Crushes?

Leo's POV-Dream State-5 years old

"Hi!" Mikey blurted out while waving at the girl. The girl just stared, but then started to smile and said, "Hi," My other brothers introduced themselves (even though Sensei already did) and the girl introduced herself as Crystal. "Right then, Crystal, go to the ice chamber with Cyril and start your training." A green dragon said. "Yes, Master Terrador," Crystal replied. She smiled at me and waved to the others and walked toward another room. I sighed, "Well, she was nice," Donnie said. I nodded my head. I have to admit, those dragons were kinda scary;being huge and all. "Hamato, you and your sons can wait in the earth chamber, just follow Terrador." A red dragon instructed. We all followed "Terrador" and we walked into a room filled with plants, vines and even trees! "Don't be shy boys, you can look around, just don't touch anything." Terrador said. We all nodded our heads and started walking around. I went to a nearby plant and looked at it; it was a blue flower with a diamond in the middle and had a light green stem. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around, and saw Crystal standing there. Crystal giggled and I realized I was staring and looked away, "Y-yeah, it is," I replied. She smiled and stood next to me, "This flower is over 100 years old, and it only blossoms every 16 years, but it's so special because this flower is rare in both the magical and human world;there are rumors about this flower having the ability to heal any wound,even in life-death situations! " Crystal explained. "Wow," I whispered. Crystal grabbed my hand and showed me the other plants. To be honest, I was actually paying more attention to Crystal then the plants; she was just so… well, cute. I was blushing the entire time because she was holding my hand. I guess Crystal noticed because she asked, "Why are you blushing Leo?" I stopped blushing, "N-nothing, just thinking of something embarrassing." I replied. Crystal nodded her head and let go of my hand."I don't mean to interrupt the mini love-fest in here,but can you get this plant off me?!"Raph blushed and went to help Raph. "Alright,just stay still..."She instructed,"Of course I'm still;I'm stuck to this stupid thing!"Raph exclaimed."First of all,this plant isn't stupid!Second of all,you made it mad!And third of all,how _did _you make it mad?"Crystal yelled."I don't know!"Raph couldn't free him with her bare hands,so she took out a knife of some sort."Whoa,hey!You're **NOT** coming near me with **THAT** thing in your hand!"Raph yelled."Relax,I won't hurt you,_if i try not to..._"Crystal said,whispering the last part.'Wait,what did she say?'I thought in my cut Raph free and he fell with a small _*thump*_. "(Sighs)Better?"She asked. "(Groans)No,"Raph responded. She rolled her eyes,"Right,well,get your brothers and your father while I find Inigtus and the other Guardians."She instructed. I nodded my head and she smiled. After she left,Raph said,"You like her,don't you?" "W-what?N-no I-I don't,I don't like her;I just think that's she pretty nice for showing us around."I responded."(Scoffs)Yeah right,whatever you say,"He replied. "It doesn't matter,let's just get Mikey,Donnie and Sensei and meet up with Crystal.

*A few minutes later*

"Ah,you all arrived!"Cyril said."Is there something important you want to tell us?"Sensei asked. "No,nothing serious Hamato,we just want to thank you and your sons for not trying to kill us!"Ignitus joked."Kill you?Why would we want to do that?"Donnie asked. "Oh my dear boy,dragons and humans rarely get along;our relationship is troubling,conflicted,nerve-wracking,perplex,concer ning,annoying,a pla-"the yellow dragon was interrupted;"Please Volteer!Can't you shut your muzzle(name for a dragon mouth) for a few minutes?!"Cyril yelled/asked. "_Sorry..._"Volteer responded. "Pardon Volteer,he has a habit of over-describing things..."Terrador explained."I can't help it,I'm the Guardian of Electricity!"Volteer exclaimed. Suddenly,a green orb came out of nowhere and nearly hit me!"Hey!What gives?!"I yelled.A dark shadow came down from the ceiling,it was a small dog-like it looked like a smaller version of the Dragon Guardians."The real question is,what gives for _you_ being _here_?"It said in a low voice."None of your business!"Raph yelled."Aw,you're brave little turtle,aren't you?"the creature teased."Please!I'm not scared of you!"He responded."If you're not scared,then,attack me!"it yelled."Alright,but you better not go crying to your mommy when I'm done with you!"Raph threatened."**ENOUGH!THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING BETWEEN YOU** **TWO!**"Terrador yelled. The creature growled."Ella!You should know better than to attack guests!"Cyril exclaimed."Ella?!"Raph said."You're a _girl?!" _Mikey exclaimed. "Yes,I'm a girl!Do you have a problem with that?"Ella asked. Raph stayed quiet,but I could see that he was actually drooling a bit.'Now I have a reason to tease Raph' I thought. "This is Princess Gabriela Shadow Hollow;younger sister of Criselda."Terrador explained. "But you're a _dragon_ an actual _dragon;_Crystal's _human."_Donnie pointed out. "Yes,but..."Ella changed from a dragon to a human child! "Better?"She asked. Raph just stared at Ella,"Whatever,"Ella said as she walked away. "You like _Ella_ don't you?"I asked Raph. "**_What?! I don't like Ella!She's a spoiled,stupid,little_** **girl!"** Raph whispered loudly. "Whatever you say Raph..."I teased. He crossed his arms and glared at me.I just snickered at him,but thought about Crystal and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- New York?**

Crystal's POV

"Crystal,wake up." a voice said. "Just five more minutes..." I mumbled. "Ugh,Criselda you wake up this instant!" the voice yelled. I felt a push, and I fell to the ground with a loud "thump!". "Alright,alright,I'm up!" I yelled back.I quickly stood up and put on my glasses. "I tried to warn you." my younger sister said. "H-how did you warn me at all Giselle?!" I yelled. "By telling you to wake up,that's how!" she replied. I rolled my eyes,"Just tell Azura I'll be down in a minute,and **don't** say anything on how you woke me up." I warned. "Oh right, 'cause you don't want your perfect profile to be in danger." Giselle replied. "I don't care about that! You know the only thing that matters is how the heck we're going bring peace to our home!" She just stood there, then walked out the room;slamming the door behind her." Great,just great,a perfect way to start the morning." I mumbled to I cleaned myself up a bit and changed clothing,I went down for the other girls were already down there,Lily was reading a book,Maddie was playing games on her phone,and Giselle was sleeping?(Well,it seemed like it).I already finished eating when Maddie yelled,"Agh! Why do I keep falling?!" "Because you're too annoying." Giselle replied raising her head up. "And what does that have to do with me falling in _Temple Run_?" Maddie asked. " 'Cause you're annoyance is annoying the phone so much,it's tired of you and keeps making you losing the game." Giselle explained. I rolled my eyes,"Maddie,just take a break from your phone,it's heated up like crazy and you're going to burn the battery." I warned. Maddie sighed and put away her phone,"Ouch!"she exclaimed."Told ya," She just stuck her tongue out."Well,if your little friendly argument is over,I have some exciting news for you girls."Azura exclaimed, all our ears perked up and listened."The Elders spoke with me and decided to let you girls go ahead and finally start your mission."She explained."Yes,finally!"Maddie exclaimed."And you're starting tomorrow in a new city to keep your cover safe."Azura added."Where?" Lily spoke up. Azura smiled and said,"New York".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Strange Dreams,and Strange Choices**

**Leo's POV**

"Dude,wake up!" a voice yelled. I opened my eyes to a pair of light blue eyes which belonged to none other than my little brother Mikey."Ugh,how long was I asleep?"I asked sitting up."For nearly the entire morning."Mikey responded."That long?"I nodded his head."Ya know,you've been oversleeping for about a week,what's up?This isn't your usual self."Mikey asked.I looked up at Mikey and sighed,"Don't know,lately,I've been having strange dreams,like really strange."I replied.I felt weird talking about this to _Mikey_,but he's the only one here."Like,what kind of strange?"Mikey asked."Well,do you count dreaming of a _girl_ constantly, strange?"I 's eyes opened wide and stood up with his finger pointing at me,"Don't tell me,you're dreaming about _Karai_,are you?!"Mikey asked/yelled."I'm NOT,it's someone else!"I calmed down,"Oh,well who?"he asked."That's just it,I don't know who."I responded."Well,strange dreams do happen, bro."Mikey said in response."Yeah,I guess."I replied."Ok then,uh,Sensei's waiting for you in the training said."Right,I'll be right there."I nodded and left.I got up and went to meet Sensei."Leonardo,are you having trouble sleeping?"Sensei asked when I stepped in."A-a little bit"I responded."Do you know why this is happening?"he asked.I shook my head."Well,that's still no excuse to try and skip your training."Sensei replied.I sighed and took my position.(A few hours later)"Ugh,"I groaned."Had fun training?"Raph asked when I walked toward the living room.I rolled my eyes,"Oh like you had less pain during training?"I scoffed and went to his room."Guys!Check this out!"April yelled."What is it April?"Donnie asked when he and I were beside her and her laptop."I saw this new video from my subscription box and look!"April exclaimed.A video with 4 guys and 4 girls started singing and clapping. (Just play the song Na Na Na by Big Time Rush to hear it).The video ended and a comment apeared on screen saying:The Unbeliveables and Big Time Rush will perform at Manhatten,New York this Saturday LIVE."Ok,what was the meaning of this?"Donnie sighed,"Do you guys even know who these two groups are?"she both shook our heads."Ok,well Big Time Rush,or BTR for short,is an american boy band who started on a channel called Nickelodeon and is now known worldwide for singing,dancing,acting,songwriting etc."April explained."Ok,and the girl group?"I asked."Well,they are The Unbeliveables which is a girl group who are also known for their artistic skills and has their own show as well,and are also the younger sisters of BTR."April replied."And?"I asked."I really really really want to go to their concert but I can't due to Splinter's,I mean Senei's rules."She said."And let me guess,you want to defy Senei's orders and use us to sneak you into the concert?"I asked crossing my arms."Please,it'll only be just this once?"April pleaded."No way April!You could get hurt!"Donnie exclaimed."I won't get hurt,please?"April pleaded looked at me and I looked down and sighed,"All right,but just this once!"I said."Oh,thank you!"April hugged me and Donnie and went to her room."(Sigh)Look like we have something to do Saturday."I nodded and went to his lab.I don't know why I would defy Sensei's orders like that,but I had a strange feeling inside me,like I was supposed to do it.I shrugged my shoulders and went to watch _Space Heroes_.


	5. Character Profiles(First two)

**Character Profiles:**

**The Oldest**

**Role:**Leader/Lead singer

**Name:**Criselda Hollow

**Nickname:**Crystal

**Age:**16

**Type:**Half human-half dragon*,witch

**Personality/Character Traits:**Nice,caring,smart(not intelligent though),loyal,strong,powerful,faithful,trustworthy 

**Powers/Special Abilities:**Elemental dragon2(Fire,water,lighting,earth/nature,water),he aling,also has dark elements(Fear,shadow)

**Extra: **_**2**__**Elemental dragon,scale color:White with light blue.**_

**Second Oldest,Younger Sister of Crystal**

**Role:**The Muscle

**Name:**Gabriella Hollow

**Nickname**:Giselle or Ella

**Age:**16

**Type:**Half human-half dragon,witch(but doesn't use her "witchy" powers that often)

**Personality/Character Traits:**Hot-headed,tough,fiercefully loyal to her friends and family,a bit senstive when it comes to her father and/or sister,strong,powerful,acts before she thinks.  
**Powers/Special Abilities:**Dark elemental dragon2 (Fear,shadow,poison,wind),also has light elements(Fire,ice)

**Extra:** 2_**Dark elemental dragon,scale color:Dark red**_

_*Elemental Dragon:Meaning that they can change from a human to a dragon at when powers/strength are drained or are being drained._

**I'll post the other two later,I got wanted you guys to have a little info on the girls.I own nothing except The Unbelieveables and this ,if you want a little info on their personalities or want to know what their attitudes' like,watch **_We're Unbelieveable_** from **_Barbie and the Three Musketeers.__**(Hey,don't judge me!Those movies are good!).**_


	6. Character Profiles(Last Two)

**Last Main Two Profiles:**

**Third Oldest/Second Youngest**

**Role:**The Brains,but when Crystal is not there,she's in charge.

**Name:**Lilliana

**Nickname**:Lily

**Age:**16

**Type:**Half human-half dragon,witch

**Personality/Character Traits:**Shy,caring,intelligent,bookworm,but,she can tough during dire situations.

**Powers/Special Abilities:**Elemental dragon(Earth/nature,water),healing,incredibly skilled at charms.

**Extra:**_**Elemental dragon,scale color:light green**_

**Fourth Oldest/Youngest**

**Role:**The Wild One/Party Gal/Gamer Girl

**Name:**Madeline

**Nickname:**Maddie

**Age:**16

**Type:**Half human-half dragon,witch

**Personality/Character Traits:**Active,wild,yet caring and sweet.

**Powers/Special Abilities:**Elemental dragon(Lighting/electricity)

**Extra:**_**Elemental dragon,scale color:yellow**_

*_These two aren't related to Crystal and Ella Hollow,they're just their best friends*_

_*Also,there are two more characters in this story that are original,but they're is a young child dragon age 9 in human years,age 6 in dragon years;and she's Crystal's first and only student since she also has the power of more than one element.(Fire,ice,electricty,and earth)Her scale color is bright other one is a 16 year old archer;was once Crystal's best and closest friend,but betrayed her for reasons unknown.*_


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4-Arrived in New York! (Late Wednesday Night/Early Thursday Morning)**

**Maddie's POV**

"Ah,finally,fresh air!"I said as the girls and I got out of the airport. "I wouldn't exactly call it 'Fresh air',more like contaminated to me."Lily complained covering her mouth."Well,any air is air as long as we can breath it,right?" Crystal responded. "Yeah,I guess..."Lily mumbled. "At least we're out;my back is still aching and my ears hurt from Maddie's constant playing!" Ella complained. "Would you girls stop complaining,please?!" Azura ordered."Sorry Miss Azura..." We all droned. "Right then,remember girls,we need to keep a _low profile_, OK?"Azura asked. My eyes widened in surprise,"Oh,well,I shouldn't have told the driver that's picking us up that we're famous then?"I asked other girls glared at me,"What?"I responded,"How was I supposed to remember to_ not _brag about out status?!" I half yelled/questioned. Our ride arrived and it was, of course,a limo!We were about to go in,when,we hear screaming and giggling."Oh no,"Ella said,and 'oh no' was right, because there were fans screaming and stampeding their way straight toward us!"Get in the limo!Get in the limo!"Crystal yelled while we pushed each other inside and Ella yelled to the driver to we arrived at the place we were staying,we quickly went inside and shut the door."Phew!"We all said when we locked the could still hear pounding,scratching,clawing,and screaming that means that the crazy psycho fans are still here. "Man,I'm beat,(yawns)I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep,if I can find my room that is."Ella said."Second door on your right."Azura made a peace sign and went to her room."Yeah,I'm gonna go ahead and sleep too."Crystal said,"Me too,"Lily responded."I'll guide you girls to your room,then you can go ahead and go to sleep."Azura instructed,"I'm going to rest as well."she added."How about you Maddie?"Crystal asked."Nah,I'm just gonna play some video games on here."I replied."This late at night,I mean morning?"Lily asked yawning.I nodded my head."Suit yourself,"Crystal responded.I shook my hand and turned on the T.V. "Let's see,what game shall I play?"I asked myself.I searched through the case and picked 'The Last of Us',"Might as well play the game itself rather than watch _Pewdiepie_ or _Markiplier_ play it."I said to ,I spent the rest of the morning playing,but ended up sleeping on the couch,with the controller on top of my head.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-A Friend With A Similar Life...**

**Mikey's POV**

"Come on,come on... Mmm,yes! Woo-hoo! We won, we won!" I yelled as I got up and did my victory dance. "Mikey?!" a voice said angrily. 'Oh no,here comes the party-pooper...' I thought as I saw Leo walk toward me. "(Sighs)Yeah Leo?" I asked. "What did I tell you about playing video-games after midnight?"Leo asked. "But come on Leo,nothing's been happening for a week are you worrying so much?" I asked. "Because,when things like this happen,it usually means that the enemy is planning something big or unexpected."Leo explained. "Dude,stop worrying so much,relax,play some video games,eat pizza,or at least watch your Space Heroes show." I sighed,"I guess you're right Mikey,I mean,I AM a little stressed out,and maybe I AM worrying a little bit too much"Leo replied. "That's what I said,"I repeated.I saw Leo walk away and heard him mumble to himself,kinda like Donnie.I smiled and put my headset back on to continue playing."Hello?_Gamer Dragon_?Helloooo?" I asked through the headset."Oh sorry _Sk8ter Dude_ my friend had to talk to me about...the rules of _**NOT**_ playing video-games after midnight." A young female voice answered. "Tell me about it," I replied sarcastitly,"my older brother told me the exact same thing!" "No way! It's just my friend,Crystal,pretty much boss us around,I mean,she's fun sometimes,but she can a bit bossy." GD replied. "That's the same thing with my brother,Leo," I we continued playing,GD and I talked about how it sucks being the youngest,and how our older sibling/friends think they can boss us around, and other out,we have the same life!Well,except the part where I'm a Ninja Turtle living in the sewers, while I'm talking to a human who doesn't know who I really am...(Sighs)Sometimes,I wish humans can get to know us first,before they start freaking would be really great if I could meet GD...She's seems like an awesome dudette!


	9. Little Song Break

**Come Little Children by:Erutan **

_Come little children,I'll take thee away,into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children,the time's come to play,here in my garden of shadows_

_Follow sweet children,I'll show thee the way,through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children,for life is this way,murding beauty and passions_

_Hush now dear children,it must be this way,too weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now my children,for soon we'll away,into the calm and the quiet_

_*Instumental with whooos*_

_Come little children,I'll take thee away,into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children,the time's come to play,here in my garden of shadows..._

_*Instumental with whooos*_


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Annoyance Begins (Friday Early Afternoon)**

**Lily's POV**

'So, just add a sprinkle of fairy dust, and…' I was thinking before Maddie decided to "surprise" me. "Watcha doin'?" she asked loudly. "Ahh!" I yelled, "Maddie! Don't you see I'm busy?!" I yelled loudly. "I can see that, but I asked you what exactly are you doing?" Maddie annoyingly asked. "(Sigh) I'm trying to figure out a formula that can turn these dark gems into energy gems." I replied. "Ooh, did you figure it out yet?" She asked. "No, because you keep interrupting me!" I replied angrily. "Oh,_ sorry_" Maddie whispered. I sighed and rolled my eyes, 'Now, where was I?' I thought to myself. I thought I heard something behind me, but ignored it. I rolled my eyes and put on my ear-buds to listen to music.I thought she left,but then I heard a loud crash behind me.I quickly turned around,"MADDIE!"I yelled."I'M SORRY! I NEED BATTERIES FOR MY CONTROLLER TO HELP MY FRIEND :_PIZZALOVER15_!" Maddie yelled at the top of her lungs at me. "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" I yelled back. "WELL,_I_ WON'T YELL IF _YOU_ WON'T YELL AT ME!" Maddie responded,yelling. "WELL I WON-," I said,"(Sighs) Alright,alright,I'll stop,now,what do you want?"Lily asked. "(Sighs) All I need are those batteries you made for my controller to help an online friend beat our game."Maddie explained. I sighed,I was too exhausted to deal with all of Maddie's complaints,so I said,"Ok,they're behind you on the middle shelf beside that canister." I instructed. Maddie smiled and took the batteries,"Thank you for your cooperation " she joked.I rolled my eyes,but I smiled also."You're welcome,now,get out of my lab!"I left,and I shut the door behind 's so weird,one minute we're arguing,then the next minute,we're joking around with each other."_Guess Crystal was right about our groups' relationships;we're best friends,and nothing can ever come between 'll protect each other at all costs,even if they're downright annoying." _I mumbled under my breath,smiling.I sighed and went back to my work.


End file.
